


DISCONTINUED.

by londoninnit



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoninnit/pseuds/londoninnit
Summary: i'm bored asf and need something to write so give me requests.also, if you came here to hate, go ahead, but also take notice that I didn't put in a fandom OR character tags, which means you found this on purpose babes <3
Comments: 65
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

I'm really bored and need something to write. Leave hate comments, idc and they're funny.

WILL WRITE: Non-con/Dub-con  
Smut  
Underage  
Blood/Knife play  
And any other fucked up shit other than what I list below  
WILL NOT WRITE: Philza smut(Sorry but no)  
Extreme gore  
Scat (absolutely not)  
Vomit  
Necrophilia (maybe but probably not)


	2. holy shit.

welp.   
I didn't expect this many people to request anything, so sorry for the hold up.My mental health sucks rn, so I might be slow updating sometimes. I should have the next chapter (an actual oneshot) out by this weekend. Again, sorry for how long I've been taking, life just sucks rn lol


	3. an explanation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hate comments are funny asf to reply to so keep em coming ig. ALSO TW FOR SUICIDE AND RAPE (not a story, sorry people i know it's annoying)

So I may or may not have forgotten to update bc I was in the hospital for trying to off myself lmao. anyways, i came back to some hate comments that called me a sick fuck or whatever. so let me make this clear really quickly:i am not a pedophile, nor do i condone them. i'm a minor and i do this to cope with my trauma and history of rape and sexual assault. i know you've probably heard this so many times so let me explain it. i am supposed to write about my trauma to cope with it. writing about my own trauma with my own name and personality and blah blah blah is something i couldn't even IMAGINE doing bc it would be really hard for me. so instead i use characters that i see myself in. yeah obviously the original chapter says it's about making my writing better, but that was a lie to avoid having people ask questions about what happened and everything. so yeah call me a sick fuck, it's pretty easy, but know that i don't do this for pleasure of any sort. btw, telling me to kill myself (you know who you are, and btw i'm going to keep deleting that shit) won't do a single thing. unless you want to try to convert me to some other shit for a coping mechanism which you can try if you really want to, your comment is useless. the people who came here are either here for sexual reasons, dealing with trauma, or to attack me so there isn't really anyone to convince.


End file.
